Wolfsnight
by Alain
Summary: was wäre, wenn Robin Hood einen kleinen Bruder hätte... ?


_**1 **_

Er rannte ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Er stolperte, fiel hin, stand auf, rannte weiter, kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht. Ließ die Zweige und Dornen ungehindert über sein Gesicht Kratzen und das Blut langsam seine eingefallenen Wangen herabrinnen, versuchte nicht mal sich zu schützen. Vielleicht half ihm dieser Schmerz Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Doch es war nur eine wilde Hoffnung. Er brach durch einen weiteren Dornenbusch, dem auszuweichen er nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte, und fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder, in deren Mitte sich ein See wie ein schwarzes Tuch erstreckte. Dieser See wurde aus einem Wasserfall gespeist, der von einem Felsen herab rauschte und sich weit unter ihm, in den Tiefen des dunkelgrünen Wassers verlor. Einen Augenblick legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte dort oben etwas zu erkennen, doch die heiße Nachmittagssonne blendete ihn. Einige Fische spielten im seichten Ufergewässer, aber ihm war nicht nach töten zumute und Hunger hatte er auch keinen. Einer der Lichtstrahlen fiel durch die Blätter auch auf den See und wie durch ein Wunder durchbrach er die sonst glatte Fläche und traf auf den sandigen Grund, einen hellgrünen Schweif durch die schwarz-grüne Tiefe ziehend.

Das Wasser musste eine ungeheure Wucht haben, wenn es aus dieser Höhe aufprallte. Es erinnerte ihn an ein ganz anderes Wasser. In einer dunklen Höhle, mitten in der Wüste. Eisiges, lebenspendendes Wasser. Damals... Er wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, und konnte die Gedanken doch nie ganz verdrängen.

Der Junge ging bis an den steinigen Rand des Gewässers. Die Lichtung war nicht sehr groß, sah man mal von dem See ab, doch das Ufer bestand nur aus einem, vielleicht 10 Schritt breitem Gras und Moos streifen und dahinter kam direkt der dichte, dunkle Wald.

Er legte seine Waffen ab und sprang ohne lange nachzudenken in das dunkle, kalte Wasser. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Gewänder, eine zerfetzte Lederhose und ein dünnes, löchriges, und vor allem zu kurzes Leinenhemd abzulegen.

Eine Weile tauchte er am Grund herum, durch die Algen, scheuchte einige Fische auf, suchte Ablenkung in ihrem Spiel, und sah, als er gerade wieder nach oben schwimmen und Luft hohlen wollte, ein tiefes Loch im Boden. Vielleicht ein Tunnel? Eigentlich hatte er keine Luft mehr und er spürte, dass er in kürzester Zeit würde auftauchen müssen. Doch die Neugier siegte und er tauchte in den Gang hinein.

Es war unheimlich, das Wasser schien dunkelgrün zu Leuchten. Aber aus keiner sichtbaren Quelle. Das Licht wogte so in den Wellen, dass man meinte im Licht selber zu schwimmen. Vor ihm schlängelte sich ein kleiner Fisch durch die, auch hier wachsenden Algen. Der Tunnel selber war nicht von Menschenhand gemacht, sondern vom Wasser in jahrelanger Arbeit in den Fels gefressen.

Die Atemnot wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Er wollte wenden aber es ging nicht. Der Gang war zu eng, selbst für ihn. Er konnte zwar schwimmen, ohne dass seine Hände behindert wurden, doch Umdrehen war nicht möglich, so schwamm er weiter in langsam stärker werdender Panik, sich selbst für diese Dummheit verfluchend. Seine Lungen brannten und schienen explodieren zu wollen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwächer und langsamer. Dann, als er glaubte ersticken zu müssen, stieß er mit dem Kopf durch den Wasserspiegel.

Er atmete erleichtert tief ein und sah sich um. Die Höhle war gerade groß genug, dass er sich hätte darin ausstrecken können, ein fünfjähriger Junge hätte darin vielleicht sogar stehen können.

Am anderen Ende ging der Tunnel weiter. Das es hier Luft gab, schien schier unmöglich. Doch etwas trieb ihn weiter. Obwohl er dem nassen Tod eben erst entronnen war atmete er noch einmal durch und tauchte weiter. Er wusste nicht, was ihn am anderen Ende erwartete.

Als er das nächste mal auftauchte, sah er eine riesige, doch offensichtlich ebenso natürlich entstandene Höhle, wie der Gang dorthin. Sie war trocken, bis auf das Wasserbecken ganz vorne, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Von hier sah er den Wasserfall von der anderen Seite, obwohl es vom Wald aus den Anschein erweckte, hinter dem tödlichen Sturz wäre nichts als massiver Fels. Gisbourne, seine Einsamkeit, die Sorgen und Erinnerungen waren mit einmal verschwunden. Er stand nur da und Bestaunte dieses Wunder der Natur: Die Säulen, die die Strömung hatte stehen lassen, und die das ganze wie eine riesige Kathedrale der Natur erscheinen ließen, die Nischen, eine wie geschaffen um darin zu schlafen, ein längerer Riss in der Wand, durch den ihm ein kühler Luftzug das lange schwarze Haar des Jungen zerzauste; Nun wusste er, was er als seinen Teil des Erbes der Locksley´s fordern würde.

Robin machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt dass der Junge keine Freunde in seiner Truppe hatte und dass er im Lager nur geduldet wurde, weil er der Bruder des _Königs der Diebe_ war.

Robin trat gedankenverloren an eine kleine Aufstauung des Baches, der über die Lichtung floss und blickte sein Spiegelbild versonnen an. Ein junger Mann, etwa 25 Jahre alt, mit dunkelblondem Haar, tiefblauen Augen, die immer zu einem Lachen bereit schienen und ein schmales, braungebranntes Gesicht in dem im Moment jedoch die Sorge deutlich geschrieben stand blickte ihm entgegen. Es war nicht so, das sein Bruder das erste mal allein weggegangen wäre, aber sonst war er nach ein, zwei Tagen wieder aufgetaucht. Nun war er seit zwei Wochen verschwunden. Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn suchen sollte oder nicht.

Seufzend strich er über seine Lederjacke, zog das warme Baumwollhemd darunter und die Hirschlederhose zurecht, drehte sich um und ging Will Scarlett und Borg entgegen, seinem besten Freund aus Jugendtagen und einem großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der einmal für Robins Feinde gearbeitet hatte, bevor er dessen Bruder kennengelernt hatte. Er war es gewesen, der Kevin aus den Fängen des Druiden befreit hatte, und damit die Rettung des Wikingers Arnulf möglich gemacht hatte.

Sie hatten wieder Gäste für das Abendmahl mitgebracht. Es waren fette Mönche, die sicher nicht nur für ihren Glauben lebten, sondern vor allem auch für ihren Bauch.

Robins Bruder hingegen hatte einen Entschluß gefasst. Er rannte, von seinem Bad noch tropfnass, in nördliche Richtung, diesmal vorsichtiger, bis er auf eine Straße kam. Dort konnte er seine Schritte noch weiter beschleunigen und erreichte kurz darauf keuchend und reichlich zerkratzt eine ausgekohlte Burgruine. Locksley Castle.

Der süßliche Leichengestank schlug ihm entgegen. Die Leichen selber waren längst begraben, doch der Geruch des Todes krallte sich seither in den Mauern dieser Trauerstätte fest. Auch seine Geschwister waren unter ihnen gewesen. Sie waren auf der Burg geblieben, um sich noch einmal von ihm zu verabschieden, als die Feste gestürmt, und alle Einwohner niedergemetzelt worden waren. Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. Er zwang sich an etwas schöneres zu denken. In alle frohen Erinnerungen mischte sich auch der Schmerz des Verlustes. Das Mädchen, das er geliebt hatte, hatte er in der heißen Wüste des gelobten Landes verloren, zusammen mit einem der wenigen Freunde, die er je gehabt hatte.

Entschlossen verdrängte er diese trübsinnigen Gedanken und trat durch den verkohlten Torbogen. Ein Stein fiel aus der Mauer herab, verfehlte seinen Kopf nur um Haaresbreite und irgendwo schrie eine streunende Katze, die im Kampf gegen einen räudigen Köter zu unterliegen drohte. Er beachtete sie nicht. Er wollte nur in die Gerberei, die im Keller des Hauptgebäudes gewesen war. Er hoffte dort noch etwas finden zu können. Kevin brauchte Felle um die Höhle etwas wohnlicher zu machen. Abends würde er seine Sachen aus Robins Hütte hohlen. Er wusste, dass er dabei sehr vorsichtig vorgehen musste. Robin hatte einen leichten Schlaf und ein sehr gutes Gehör.

Er eilte über den Hof, bemüht die Spuren des Kampfes zu übersehen, die an die schreckliche Zerstörung erinnerten, die hier von Menschen gebracht worden war. Das Hauptgebäude war verkohlt und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht in der Treppe stecken blieb oder durch einen der Böden brach. Das Feuer hatte das meiste Verwüstet. Auch die Gerberei war nicht verschont geblieben. Doch in einem der Bottiche, in dem die Häute gegerbt wurden fand er einen großen Stapel Felle, die das Feuer überlebt hatten. Er raffte so viele auf, wie er tragen konnte und rannte über den Hof zurück in den Wald.

Robin und seine Gefährten hatten getafelt und auch ihre Besucher hatten den Schrecken der Entführung überwunden und sangen und tanzten ebenso fröhlich wie alle anderen, waren die ersten wenn es hieß ein neues Bierfass anzustechen und jubelten mit hochroten Gesichtern den Schau- kämpfenden, Gauklern und Sängern zu. Kein Mönch konnte bei Hirschbraten und Bier lange verdrießlich bleiben. Vor allem nicht unter einem Blätterdach, das so zarte, kühle Luft und angenehmes licht spendete. Vögel schrien und ein Fuchs bellte weit weg. Keiner war verwundert, als Robin alle in Bogenschießen und Stockkampf schlug. Sie hatten extra ein paar Zielscheiben aus Stroh gefertigt und einen Kampfplatz auf der riesigen Lichtung in der Mitte des Sherwood Forest abgesteckt.

Aber trotz der ausgelassenen Stimmung begannen schon bald die Ersten sich in ihre Baumhäuser zurückzuziehen oder zwischen den Wurzeln und Ästen der großen Bäume gemütlich zu machen.

Auch die Mönche wollten sich, als es auf Mitternacht zu ging zur Ruhe legen, doch Robin trat zu ihnen, zog sich in einer übertriebenen Geste den Hut vom Kopf und machte eine neckische Verbeugung. „Verzeiht, wehrte Herren!", sagte er höflich „Sie vergaßen zu zahlen."

Sie ließen jedem Mönch einen Zehntel ihres beträchtlichen Vermögens und die Betbrüder verschwanden sobald sie sich unbeobachtet wähnten, aus Angst, auch noch den Rest ihrer Habe und ihr Leben zu verlieren.

Hätte Robin gewusst, dass sein Bruder ihrem Fest von den Ästen eine Baumes aus zugesehen hatte, hätte er sicher besser schlafen können.

Der Junge sprang, als er sicher war, dass alle schliefen, elegant aus seinem Versteck und schlich, darauf bedacht auf keinen der unter freiem Himmel Schlafenden zu treten, zur Hütte seines Bruders.

Sie stand als eine der wenigen auf ebener Erde, konnte jedoch mit nur einem Ruck an einem Seil zum Einsturz gebracht werden, so dass sie nur noch wie ein Laubhaufen aussah, unter dem man sich im Notfall sogar verstecken konnte.

Erst vergewisserte er sich, dass Maryan, Robin, und Arnulf und Will Scarlett wirklich fest schliefen. Der rothaarige Will lag mit dem Wikinger vor der Hütte wie zwei Hunde, die ihren Herrn beschützten. Kevin huschte lautlos wie ein Schatten an den Beiden vorbei durch die Tür. Fast wäre er auf Scarletts Arm getreten, als sich dieser im Schlaf bewegte, doch er sah die Bewegung rechtzeitig und sprang ansatzlos über ihn hinweg in den Raum.

Drinnen sah er sich kurz um, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und trat dann leise zu der, mit Drachen, Feen, Faunen, Zentauren und anderen Fabelwesen und Geistern beschnitzten Truhe, in der seine und Robins Sachen verwahrt waren. Kevin wusste, wie er die Kiste öffnen musste, damit sie keine Geräusche machte.

Doch Robin erwachte trotzdem. Er fühlte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war und war klug genug nicht hochzufahren, sondern zu warten, bis die magere Gestalt, die an sein Lager getreten war, sich abgewendet hatte und in seiner Truhe zu wühlen begonnen hatte. Lautlos stand er auf und stellte sich hinter den Jungen. Dieser spürte die Gefahr und tat instinktiv genau das richtige: er ließ sich zur Seite fallen und rollte über die Schulter ab. Dann, als Robin erneut versuchte ihn zu packen, umklammerte er sein Bündel, dass eine andere Hose und eine erstaunliche Sammlung verschiedenster Dolche und Messer enthielt, die er überall an seinem Körper verteilt verstecken konnte, duckte sich unter Robins Arm weg und rannte zur Tür.

Doch inzwischen war auch Will aufgewacht und versperrte breitbeinig den Ausgang. Arnulf war nirgends zu sehen. Der Junge rannte auf ihn zu und ließ sich im letzten Moment fallen, so dass er zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch schlitterte und lief über die riesige Lichtung auf die Bäume zu.

Er wollte nicht, dass Robin wusste wohin er ging. Warum, hätte er nicht sagen können.

Will Scarlett und Robin waren viel schneller als er. Robin erreichte ihn als erster, zehn Schritte vor dem rettenden Wald. Er hatte seinen Bruder erkannt als er über die, vom Mond erhellte, Lichtung rannte. Erschrocken war er fast gestolpert, als er sah, in was für einem Zustand der Junge war: Das Gewand, das er trug, war zerfetzt, nass und schlammig. Er selbst war in den zwei Wochen, die er ihn nicht gesehen hatte merklich dünner geworden.

Als er ihn einholte packte er ihn an den schmalen Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Warum bist du davon gerannt?"Der Junge schwieg und sah ihm trotzig in die Augen. „Was ist nur mit dir los, Kevin? Du läufst vor mir weg, versteckst dich tagelang irgendwo im Wald und kommst dann mitten in der Nacht, wie ein Dieb angeschlichen. Was ist nur mit dir passiert, während du weg warst?" Er brach ab als Will näher kam.

-----------------------------------------------

so, dass war das erste Kapitel; aber ich werde nur weitere posten, wenn mir irgendwer n Kommi schreibt! (sonst weis ich ja nicht, obs überhaupt wer gelesen hat) knuddel  
Alain


End file.
